


a little something different, should you ever need it

by nobodysdarlin



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Choking, Dominance, F/M, Lots of Cursing, Rough Sex, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysdarlin/pseuds/nobodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs gets a little bossy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little something different, should you ever need it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally sure where this was going but I was feeling some type of way.  
> I might expand on it more?  
> I hope this wasn't horrible...any tips? I feel like I get too immersed in how hot I think Chibs is and that's what I blame for bad writing haha.

_Christ almighty, the words that come out of this girl’s mouth_ Chibs thought to himself, scrubbing his face with the one hand that wasn’t gripping down hard on the narrow hips in front of him.

“Fuck me already, god damn...” Morgan repeated, moaning under his grasp, shoulders arching down into the bed, ass swaying slightly, pleading with the man.

“Tell me what you want, love.” Chibs said lowly, one hand lightly ghosting over the ass in front of him before lightly slapping it, leaving the skin flushed and pink. She gasped, back hitching at the slap, a small whimper escaping her.

“Use your words…I said, tell me what you want.” Chibs hissed even lower, slapping her ass again, harder this time, causing her to cry out loudly.

“Goddamn. Damnit…fuck me. Hard. Show me how badly you want this.” She said, righting herself on her knees, pressing her back flush to his chest, ass against his now throbbing dick.

She leaned her head back so that it rested on his shoulder, exposing her neck and pushing her small breasts upward so Chibs had a better view of her hard nipples. Her neck craned, breath hot in his ear, teeth scraping his earlobes.

“Come on. You know exactly what I fucking want. Are you going to give it to me?” She moaned into him, back digging hard onto his dick.

What little restraint Chibs had left in him went right out the window as his blood surged hot throughout his body. He raised one arm up, hooking it around her neck, pulling back aggressively with his forearm against her throat. His other arm traveled slowly down her body, fingers lightly flicking over her nipples, tracing her hipbones and tummy, until his knuckles met the top of her thighs. He traced small lines up and down her thighs, coming closer to exactly where she so badly wanted him each and every time. He could feel her body tense more and more, her luscious ass pressing harder into him the more he teased. His grip on her throat tightened.

“Patience, love,” he growled in her ear. “You’ve been torturing me all night, it’s my turn now.”

 

 

It was true. Morgan had been as stand-offish as ever when she had seen him at the coffee shop. They both refused to acknowledge their arrangement in public, or whatever it was becoming. She had  breezed past him, blue eyes looking straight through him as she made her way to a corner table, laptop and coffee in hand. He never got tired of looking at her, as much as seeing her tended to tear his head in different directions between wanting to argue or rip her clothes off. Her dark hair was chopped in a blunt cut to her chin, lots of freckles, simple make-up- not that she needed it. Juice had nicknamed her Hollywood on account that she looked like a model. And not the kind out of Maxim that littered the clubhouse- the kind who wore all black and roamed around New York type. She was thin, leggy, and serious looking, with angular features that were gorgeous but ordinary all at once. Nothing like the Crow-eaters that Chibs had grown accustomed to, and certainly not a typical Charming girl.

They were polar opposites. She worked for a design company in Sacramento and lived in one of the industrial lofts they’d built out of an old mill outside of Charming. Her apartment was modern, covered with foreign magazines and she wore leather that was fashionable, not functional. Her attitude drove him crazy and they argued more than anything else. But there had been an immediate primal attraction between them when they first met a few months prior at the same coffee shop. She had approached him to borrow a chair from his table, taking it really before asking, and he had told her she could have anything she liked. It was game on from there.  It was the eyes that did Chibs in. Navy blue eyes against almost black hair had got his attention from day one. This evening though, it was the black suede over the knee boots and simple black dress that nearly broke his neck. Morgan was almost totally covered up except for the completely bare skin between the top of her boots and the short hem of her dress. Damn those long legs.

She had sat opposite from him across the room, lazily crossing her legs, exposing more of her toned thighs then Chibs could handle. He watched as she traced her hand along her neck, stroking it lightly, before raking it slowly through her hair. This continued for the next hour, more skin exposed, more pawing at her throat, even leaning over the booth to expose her black lace underwear to him. He could instantly imagine himself tightly closing his hands over her throat, lightly choking her as she begged him to fuck her senseless like she had done the week before. As the night wore on, he was struggling to remain balanced, and finally cornered her in the hallway as she left the bathroom. Enough was enough.

“Christ Morgan, you’re killing me...” he said, hands on her waist, pressing her into the wall behind them. He stared at her, trying to read that face of hers. She looked so serious until she smiled or spoke. He locked in on her gaze, noticed her biting on her lip in thought, freckled nose scrunched up in a smirk that told him he was in for it. She stared back at him, one knee pushed out slightly, rubbing against his thigh.

“Am I? And what are you going to do about it?”

“Don’t test me, girl. You don’t know what you’re in for.” Chibs said quietly, leaning in to whisper the last sentence in her ear.

“So tell me,” she said, pulling on her lip with her fingers. “Tell me how badly you’re going to fuck me once you get me alone again.”

“Alone? Jesus, like I wouldn’t fuck you here. I’d like to slam you into that counter for the whole shop to see.”

She continued to rub her knee against his thigh, feeling his hard on and feeding it with the friction. She extended her neck upwards a millimeter, an almost undetectable invitation that only he would pick up on. His hand rose up, wrapping around it with just the slightest pressure.

“You cheeky shite.” He said, grinning madly and shaking his head. “You just wait.”

“Be at my loft at 11. And be ready to fuck.” And with that, she pushed him back off of her, returning to her laptop and coffee to finish her work.

 

 

 

And Chibs was definitely ready.

He continued his teasing, and Morgan continued her small helpless whines. She was able to talk such a big game, which was such a turn-on for Chibs, that pretty mouth saying such vulgar and demanding things. But once she was naked, his body overpowering her, she was completely undone by him, begging for a harder fuck, a stronger slap, a longer choke.

He leaned his body weight on top of her, forcing her flush to the mattress while his arm still pulled against her throat. He lined up his cock to her, entering her slowly as she gasped underneath him, tight and wet and agonizingly turned on by him overpowering her. Chibs thrust into her at a low pace, moving his whole body into her, rocking his hips as he tightened his grasp on throat, pulling up as he entered her deeper. Morgan was panting under him, reveling in the power of his hand controlling her breathing, feeling his chest against her back, his cock buried so deep in her she felt it in her stomach.

“Is that what you wanted girl? You thought you were in control, aye?” He growled at her, wiping his hair out of his face as he gathered her hair in his own hand, pulling her head back hard.

“Fuck, mmm-hmm,” she moaned, face coming up off the bed as he pulled her hair back in his fist.

She cried in mixed pleasure and pain as he gripped her short hair, tugging it back with each thrust into her, her muscles tightening and flooding wet and warm around him. Chibs could feel himself getting close with all the buildup the night had provided. He wanted so badly to make it last. He continued to grind himself slowly into Morgan, easing up on her hair and switching to biting her shoulders. He felt her breaths quicken as he continued to bite down on her harder, dragging his teeth across her shoulder blades and the back of her neck as he angled deeper into her.

“You wanna cum don’t you darlin? Cum hard for me love.”

Those five magic words were like a gunshot, setting her off and pushing her over the edge. She moaned loudly into the mattress, arching her neck up as Chibs bit down hard, riding out her orgasm. He eased up as she came down a little, slowing his thrusts down, working his hands to guide her hips back into him.

“I want in that mouth of yours…” he said, reaching his hand up to hook a finger in her mouth. She sucked on it loudly, nodding her head.

“I can’t hear a nod love. Tell me.” He said, shoving a second finger in her mouth and using them to yank her head back to look at him.

“Choke me with that dick. It’s all yours.” She mumbled, mouth slick and dripping spit around his fingers.

She pulled herself up on the bed; her body still flushed pink from her orgasm, and pushed him down hard, his head hitting the mattress. She leaned over him, kissing him warm and wet as she ran her delicate fingers along his cock, still wet from being inside her. She smiled into the kiss, then ducked her head down to take him in. Chibs groaned as she quickly mouthed over him, his head hitting the back of her throat, her mouth meeting him with a low choking noise that she knew set him off. He held the side of her head, bringing her down on him harder and harder each time as she gagged, eyes closed tight, her pussy dripping a wet spot on the bed. He found Morgan loved giving head and it usually got her insanely wet. She willingly opened her throat more and more to him, sighing as he pulled his dick back before thrusting back in her mouth. Chibs watched as she swiftly tucked a hand between her legs, rubbing her clit quickly as her mouth slid up and down his shaft.

“Je-sus…” he said, feeling his stomach knot with heat at the sight of her: gorgeous and wet, her tiny chest heaving close to orgasm as she hollowed out her cheeks on his cock.

He placed his hands on either side of her face and she stopped moving, relaxing her jaw as he fucked her mouth. She choked as he found his rhythm, thrusting in and out as she wrapped her lips tightly around him. He came, hips rising to her face, knuckles locking up as he groaned  out his orgasm. She swallowed hard, holding him in for a bit before carefully releasing him from her mouth, knowing how sensitive he’d be after that session. She sighed, stretching out beside him on her bed, sweaty and exhausted, both of them grinning stupidly in silence.

“Do me a favor?” Chibs said after a few minutes, running a hand along the inside of her arm.

“What’s that?” Morgan responded, trying to mask the tension in her voice, unsure if she was ready for a conversation that wasn't about sex.

Chibs caught himself, weighing the few questions he could ask. He decided to play it safe.

“Next time you wear those boots, you’d better be stark naked and begging my name.”

Morgan breathed out loudly in acknowledgement, and slightly in relief.

 

Still nothing serious. For now.


End file.
